


Wszystkiego najlepszego, Castiel!

by KittensAndRage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Cake, Drama, Fluff, M/M, Schmoop, urodziny, urodziny Castiela
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 09:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2617598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittensAndRage/pseuds/KittensAndRage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean uważa, że każdy powinien mieć urodziny - nawet anioły. Sto lat, Castiel!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wszystkiego najlepszego, Castiel!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Happy Birthday, Castiel!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/988559) by [TehOpheliac (catharticEscapism)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/catharticEscapism/pseuds/TehOpheliac). 



            - Dean – wymamrotał Castiel cicho, ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, spoglądając w dół na ciasto. – Nie rozumiem.

            Dean skrzywił się i oparł pokusie wywrócenia oczami po raz enty. – To tort urodzinowy, Cas. Żeby uczcić urodziny – wyjaśnił. Castiel obdarzył go pustym, nierozumiejącym spojrzeniem. – Patrz, to ludzka rzecz, okej? Po prostu zamknij oczy, pomyśl życzenie i zdmuchnij świeczki. – Wskazał gestem na palące się świeczki wystające z ciasta.

            To było małe, okrągłe, czekoladowe ciasto, które niebezpiecznie przechylało się w prawo i wyglądało na trochę przypalone na brzegach. Niebieski i biały lukier zdobił górę, w sposób, który mógł być robotą tylko dwunastolatka, albo mężczyzny, który nie ma zielonego pojęcia o pieczeniu. Na dodatek, trzydzieści różowych świeczek było powtykanych w ten sposób, by utworzyć napis „Wszystkiego najlepszego, Cas!”.

            Castiel znów zmarszczył czoło i przechylił głowę na bok. – To nie moje urodziny, Dean. Nie mam urodzin.

            Ze zirytowanym westchnieniem Dean potarł kark i spojrzał na niego spode łba. – No i? – spytał szorstko. Zaczynał czuć, że to był jeden z jego głupszych pomysłów. Dobrze, że nie powiedział o tym Samowi. – Każdy potrzebuje urodzin. Więc, daję ci jedne. Dzisiaj. – Uniósł dłoń, by powstrzymać Castiela przed powiedzeniem czegoś, co właśnie chciał powiedzieć. – Przestań być upartym i po prostu to zdmuchnij.

            Castiel nic nie powiedział, ale podszedł o krok i spojrzał na ciasto z zastanowieniem. Dean poruszył się niespokojnie, powoli czując puchnącą w nim złość. Połowa jego osoby chciała wyrwać tort Castielowi i dać go komuś, kto w pełni doceniłby to dzieło sztuki – konkretniej sobie i swojemu żołądkowi. Zanim mógł podjąć decyzję, Castiel pochylił się i zdmuchnął wszystkie świeczki za jednym razem.

            Dean zagapił się na niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami (to były świeczki „nie do zdmuchnięcia”, niech go cholera, nie powinny były się zgasić tak łatwo!). Castiel wyprostował się i odwrócił w jego stronę.

            - Muszę przyznać, że nie rozumiem celu tego działania – powiedział poważnie.

            - Celu? Nie ma… To nie ma być… Wiesz co? Nieważne – stwierdził Dean z westchnieniem pełnym irytacji. Wreszcie miał wieczór cały dla siebie i po długim planowaniu (do którego nigdy by się nie przyznał) wszystko było gotowe. Czego nie przewidział, to że Castiel może nawalić. Naprawdę powinien był wiedzieć lepiej.

            Cały pomysł przyszedł mu do głowy mniej więcej miesiąc temu. Castiel wpadł na chwilę w urodziny Sama, akurat na czas, by zobaczyć Deana, wręczającego mu prezent. Anioł obserwował wymianę z niemal tęsknym wyrazem twarzy (kiedy już się przejrzało jego nieobecne spojrzenie), i nawet poświęcił czas, żeby pogratulować Samowi, zanim powiedział im, jak miał wyglądać koniec świata tego dnia. Dzień jak co dzień, ale to sprawiło, że Dean zaczął myśleć (i knuć, później), co nigdy dla nikogo nie kończyło się dobrze.

            Nastąpiła chwila ciszy. – Więc, um, czego sobie życzyłeś? – zapytał w końcu Dean, zdeterminowany by zmienić temat albo stamtąd uciec. Ucieczka nie była do końca opcją, kiedy miało się własnego anioła-stalkera.

            Kiedy Castiel odpowiedział, jego głos był cichy, pełen wyrazu. – Niczego. Nie było potrzeby – powiedział, robiąc krok, by znaleźć się w polu widzenia Deana. Ich spojrzenia się spotkały, a napięcie, które między nimi zawisło, było niemal namacalne.

            - Co masz na myśli? – spytał Dean. Poczuł ucisk w brzuchu i przyspieszający puls. Wiedział doskonale, co miał na myśli, ale chciał to usłyszeć z jego ust.

            Niezdecydowanie przemknęło po twarzy Castiela, kiedy przybliżył się jeszcze bardziej. – Dean – zaczął, jego oddech ciepły i wilgotny na podbródku Deana. – Już mam wszystko, czego pragnę. – Odchylił głowę i obdarzył Deana znaczącym spojrzeniem.

            Dean położył dłonie na biodrach Castiela, przyciągając go do siebie i przyciskając do siebie. – A co powiesz na urodzinowego całusa? – spytał nieco schrypniętym głosem.

            Cas spojrzał na niego intensywnie, jak gdyby starał się zapamiętać każdy szczegół jego twarzy. Jego źrenice rozszerzyły się gwałtownie, kiedy Dean zwilżył usta, obserwował język pokazujący się przez chwilę pomiędzy wargami. – Do zaakceptowania – powiedział, brzmiąc odrobinę jakby był bez tchu.

            Śmiejąc się lekko, Dean przesunął palcami po włosach anioła, tarmosząc je. – Do zaakceptowania, hmm? Chyba mogę z tym coś zrobić – wymamrotał z ustami przy ustach Casa, jedną dłonią trzymając go za kark, drażniąc paznokciami delikatną skórę.

            - Wszystkiego najlepszego, Cas – życzył Dean kilka minut później (kiedy zabrakło mu oddechu), uśmiechając się szeroko na widok rozmarzonej twarzy Castiela, i jego opuchniętych warg.

            Anioł spojrzał na niego i uśmiechnął się, niemal nieśmiało. – Dziękuję, Dean.

            - A teraz, może byśmy zjedli to ciasto…?


End file.
